User blog:The Bad Ice Creams/Papa's Cakeria
Chefs : Doan and Sue Intro : One day, Doan/Sue opened a cookie with a note saying "Congratultions, meet me at the mystery building at Oniontown, and he/she travelled to Oniontown and Papa Louie unfurls Papa's Cakeria and he/she wins a job there NOTE : This is a fanon blog post Temperatures : Low Normal High Frostings : Strawberry Chocolate Vanilla Lemon-Lime (Day 2, unlocked with Cecilia) Green Apple (Rank 2, unlocked with Jordan customer) Grape (Rank 3, unlocked with Nevada customer) Cheese (Rank 4, unlocked with Sasha) Blueberry (Rank 5, unlocked with Ninjoy) Rainbow (Rank 7, unlocked with Mary) Cookie Dough (Rank 8, unlocked with Utah) Onion (Rank 10, unlocked with Sarge Fan!) Gold (Rank 12, unlocked with Georgito) Bacon (Rank 13, unlocked with Johnny) Watermelon (Rank 14, unlocked with Xolo) Radish (Rank 16, unlocked with Radlynn) Cherry (Rank 17, unlocked with Kahuna) Hot Dog (Rank 18, unlocked with Taylor) Silver (Rank 19, unlocked with Clover) Shrimp (Rank 21, unlocked with Captain Cori) Yoghurt (Rank 23, unlocked with Skyler) Coffee (Rank 24, unlocked with Cletus) Mayo (Rank 25, unlocked with Wally) Marinara (Rank 27, unlocked with Zoe) Teriyaki (Rank 28, unlocked with Tony) Garlic (Rank 30, unlocked with Mindy) Carrot (Rank 33, unlocked with Kenji) BBQ (Rank 36, unlocked with Boomer) Toppings : None Sprinkles Peppermint Swirl (Rank 6, unlocked with Xandra) Chocolate Chips (Rank 9, unlocked with Big Pauly) Cookies (Rank 11, unlocked with Yippy) Berries (Rank 15, unlocked with Chuck) Cheese Puffs (Rank 20, unlocked with Lisa) Mushrooms (Rank 22, unlocked with Kingsley) Wine Gums (Rank 26, unlocked with Allan) Nutty Butter Cups (Rank 29, unlocked with Matt) Pretzles (Rank 31, unlocked with Nick) Walnuts (Rank 32, unlocked with Vicky) Jawbreaker Sweets (Rank 34, unlocked with Professor Fitz) Peppers (Rank 35, unlocked with Gremmie) Butter Pads (Rank 37, unlocked with Cooper) Minigames : #Yujuti Olcoper - Customer Anagrams Game (replaces Strike Out) #How Many Customers (replaces Home Run Derby) #Mitch & Nick's Mess (replaces Mitch's Mess) #Hallway Hunt #Burger Fun House (replaces Burger-Zilla) #Customer Cravings #Cool Shot Stations : Order Station Bake Station Frosting Station Topping Station Boomer, Xolo & Kenji quit being closers New customers : Jordan, Nevada, Ishmael, Sally, Lance Closers #Ishmael #Bertha #Quinn #Sally #Pinch Hitwell #Lance #JoJo the Food Critic Customers : *1. Doan/Sue *2. Mitch (in tutorial) *3. Alberto *4. Mandi Solary *5. James (after tutorial) *6. Hugo *7. Delivery Boy Roy *8. Marty *9. Bruna Romano *10. Hank *11. Penny *12. Cecilia *13. Jordan (New customer) *14. Nevada (New customer) *15. Sasha *16. Ninjoy *17. Xandra *18. Mary *19. Utah *20. Big Pauly *21. Sarge Fan! *22. Yippy *23. Georgito *24. Johnny *25. Xolo *26. Chuck *27. Radlynn *28. Kahuna *29. Taylor *30. Clover *31. Lisa *32. Captain Cori *33. Kingsley *34. Skyler *35. Cletus *36. Wally *37. Allan *38. Zoe *39. Tony Solary *40. Matt Neff *41. Mindy *42. Nick *43. Vicky *44. Kenji *45. Professor Fitz *46. Gremmie *47. Boomer *48. Cooper *49. Willow *50. Franco *51. Clair *52. Prudence *53. Tohru *54. Rita *55. Kayla *56. Connor *57. Carlo Romano *58. Olga *59. Ivy *60. Robby *61. Gino Romano *62. Edoardo Romano *63. Peggy *64. Greg *65. Timm *66. Edna *67. Maggie *68. Shannon *69. Scooter *70. Wendy *71. Akari *72. Rico *73. Foodini *74. Papa Louie I selected the toppings and matched customers to them and then I used the name picker for the other customers Badges (also contain customer points) : In the Beggining (Complete the tutorial) Work up the Ranks (Reach Rank 5) Regular Worker (Reach Rank 10) Employee of the Month (Reach Rank 15) Cake Career (Reach Rank 20) Full-Time Employee (Reach Rank 35) Long Haul (Reach Rank 30) Management Material (Reach Rank 35) Longer Haul (Reach Rank 40) You Say It's Your Birthday (Reach Rank 45) Employee of the Year (Reach Rank 50) Cakes for Life (Reach Rank 55) Lifestyles of the Rich & Cakes (Reack Rank 60) Better than Papa (Reach Rank 64) Game Show Contestant (Play all of the minigames) Winner (Earn your first minigame prize) Big Winner (Earn 20 minigame prizes) Even Luckier than a Four Leaf Clover (Earn 50 minigame prizes) Skillful Contestant (Earn at least one prize in all minigames) Grand Prize Winner (Earn at least 5 prizes in all minigames) Peanut Buddy (Shoot 20 of those nutty butter cup thingys in Hot Shot) One Stop Shopping (Buy 50 items from the shop) Advertiser (Buy 8 posters from the shop) Interior Decorator (Buy 8 furniture items from the shop) Updated Wardrobe (Buy 8 clothing items from the shop) New Coat of Paint (Buy 4 floors or wallpapers from the shop) Station Upgrades (Buy all of the station upgrades) New Thread (Change your worker's clothes) Bronze Beginning (5 Bronze Customers) Repeat Customers (15 Bronze Customers) Silver Medal (10 Silver Customers) Restaurant Regulars (15 Gold Customers) Halfway There (41 Gold Customers) Go for the Gold (All 82 Gold Customers) Order Expert (100% Waiting Score 20 Times) Bake Expert (100% Baking Score 20 Times) Frosting Expert (100% Frosting Store 20 Times) Topping Expert (100% Topping Score 20 Times) Perfect (Perfect Score 30 Times) Half the Perfection (Get at least 1 Perfect Score on half the customers) Perfection of Joy (Get at least 1 Perfect Score on all of the customers) Critically Acclaimed (Get your first blue ribbon from JoJo) Award Winning Cakes (Get 5 blue ribbons from JoJo) Best Restaurant (Get 15 blue ribbons from JoJo) Quality Assurance (90% service quality or higher on 5 different days) High Quality (95% service quality or higher on 20 different days) First Paycheck (Get your first paycheck on Pay Day) Month's Pay (Get 4 pay day checks) Half a Year's Pay (Get 26 pay day checks) Year's Pay (Get 52 pay day checks) Romano Family (Serve all Romano Family Quartet Members) Cakeria Closers (Serve all of the closers) Oniontown Locals (Serve all of the new local customers) Closer Reunion (Serve all of the former closers) Worker Reunion (Serve all of the workers from the previous Gamerias) Meet the Creators (Serve Matt and Tony from Flipline Studios) Taco Takedown (Serve Kingsley, Mitch, Maggie and James from the Taco Eating Contest in Taco Mia) The Gang's All Here (Serve all of the customers) Jack Frosting (Unlock all of the frostings) Top Topper (Unlock all of the toppings) How Low Can You Go (Serve 30 Low-Temperature orders) Para-Normal Temperature Activity (Serve 30 Normal-Temperature orders) Higher than Any other Cake (Serve 30 High-Temperature orders) Berries & Cream (Serve 30 orders with Strawberry Frosting) Sweet Tooth (Serve 30 orders with Chocolate Frosting) Vanilla Van (Serve 30 orders with Vanilla Frosting) Lemony! (Serve 30 orders with Lemon-Lime Frosting) Keeping the Doctor Away (Serve 30 orders with Green Apple Frosting) Great Grapes (Serve 30 orders with Grape Frosting) Say Cheese! (Serve 30 orders with Cheese Frosting) Feeling Blue (Serve 30 orders with Blueberry Frosting) Rain + Sun + Cake (Serve 30 orders with Rainbow Frosting) When the Cookie Crumbles (Serve 30 orders with Cookie Dough Frosting) Not Crying (Serve 30 orders with Onion Frosting) Worth a Million (Serve 30 orders with Gold Frosting) Bacon Buddy (Serve 30 orders with Bacon Frosting) Wishful of Watermelons (Serve 30 orders with Watermelon Frosting) Rad-Rad-Radical (Serve 30 orders with Radish Frosting) Cherry on Top (Serve 30 orders with Cherry Frosting) Hot Diggity Dog (Serve 30 orders with Hot Dog Frosting) Half a Mill (Serve 30 orders with Silver Frosting) Seafood Server (Serve 30 orders with Shrimp Frosting) 99 Percent Fat Free (Serve 30 orders with Yoghurt Frosting) Pick Me Up! (Serve 30 orders with Coffee Frosting) Daise of Mayonaise (Serve 30 orders with Mayo Frosting) Saucy Cakes (Serve 30 orders with Marinara Frosting) Sweet Soy (Serve 30 orders with Teriyaki Frosting) Garlicious (Serve 30 orders with Garlic Frosting) Beta Carotene (Serve 30 orders with Carrot Frosting) Classic 'Que (Serve 30 orders with BBQ Frosting) Hundreds and Thousands (Serve 30 orders with Sprinkles) Swirly (Serve 30 orders with Peppermint Swirl) Choco Chippy Cake (Serve 30 orders with Chocolate Chips) Biscuity Cake (Serve 30 orders with Cookies) 5-A-Day Cake (Serve 30 orders with Berries) Cheese Please (Serve 30 orders with Cheese Puffs) Make Room For Shrooms (Serve 30 orders with Mushrooms) A Toast to the Gum (Serve 30 orders with Wine Gums) Peanut Buttery (Serve 30 orders with Nutty Butter Cups) Twisted! (Serve 30 orders with Pretzels) Gone Nutty (Serve 30 orders with Walnuts) A One Way Ticket to the Dentist (Serve 30 orders with Jawbreaker Sweets) Hot Cakes (Serve 30 orders with Peppers) Butter Me Up (Serve 30 orders with Butter Pads) Category:Blog posts